Am I Ordinary? (Episode)
is the 6th episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on November 10, 2010. Synopsis Elsie is in shock after seeing that Kanon has disappeared. Keima tries to calm her down. He also tells her that it is impossible to disappear all of a sudden in real life and that she should look closely. Staring closer at the podium, they notice that Kanon is still there, but is semi-transparent. Kanon walks towards Keima, complaining that she is being ignored again, just like before she became a famous idol. Keima realizes what is troubling her. He sees this as an event flag, walks towards Kanon and tells her that she has it all wrong. He claims that he was listening to her music. Kanon does not believe Keima. Calling him a liar, she turns on her stun guns and attacking vigorously. Keima manages to evade the attacks, though a tree got cut down by Kanon. Kanon taking a breather, telling Keima that he was sleeping during her song. Keima tells her that he was sleeping because her song was so beautiful that he felt like he was in heaven. Kanon became opaque again. She walks away, telling Keima to meet her on the rooftop again the next day. Happy that Kanon had stop attacking him, Keima finds it hard to believe that Kanon became transparent just because she has a spirit in her body. After fixing the tree Kanon cut down, Elsie blames Keima, saying that this happened because he was making Kanon angry by ignoring her. Keima replied that he was not ignoring Kanon just to make her angry. He was trying to get Kanon to tell him what was bothering her. Elsie wondered if Keima really needed to go so far. Keima explains, in a long winded way, that problems are the key, and that one should obtain them even at the cost of one's life. Elsie does not understand, and insists that he get straight to the point. Keima says that he cannot begin the capture until he knows what is troubling Kanon. Assuring Elsie that he has made up for Kanon's bad first impression of him, Keima says that it should be easy to figure out an idol's problems, but he does not want to waste too much time or energy. Keima then ask Elsie to gather more information of Kanon and with joy Elsie agrees. In a taxi, Kanon looks down and recalls her past. The taxi driver tuned to a radio station playing Kanon's song, "All 4 You". Kanon startled to hear her own song, looks up at the taxi driver through the rear view mirror and smiled. That night in Keima's house, Kanon is interviewed on TV. She shows everyone her pet Kitaro. Elsie tells Keima that Kitaro likes parsley. Keima asks her if he really needs to know that. Elsie insists that all Kanon fans should know that. The interviewer asks Kanon about her upcoming concert. Kanon's eyes widens nervously for a moment, but manages to recover and talk about the concert she will perform at Narusawa Seaside Hall. After that Kanon sings her new song "Happy Crescent". Elsie proudly tells Keima that the song will be released next week. Keima asks Elsie rhetorically why is she trying to make him into a Kanon fan. Annoying Elsie, he tells her that she should only tell him what he needs to know for capturing Kanon. As Kanon sing and dance on TV, Keima watches attentively. Suddenly, Kanon notice an audience member was not watching her, but was doing something on his mobile phone. Feeling angry, she wondered why he was not paying attention to her. She lost her lines for a moment, surprising members of the audience who have been paying attention. She managed to recover and continue singing the song. Elsie noticed that something weird happened to Kanon. Keima stayed silent, and was happy when the song ended. He goes back to playing games on his PFP. Elsie knowing that it is a live broadcast, decides to go to the TV Station to ask Kanon what has happened to her. Elsie flies through the air to Narusawa TV Station. As she arrives, a sudden wind blows at her, making her lose control of her flight. She falls towards the ground, but manages to recover enough to enter the TV station and ask for Kanon. She got kicked out of the Narusawa TV Station by a security guard, making Elsie mad. She sees a group of fans running and decides to follow them. The group of fans line up and bow as Kanon leaves the TV station in a van. Inside the van, Okada tells Kanon that she messed up the lyrics in her song. Kanon apologizes. Okada asks Kanon if she was feeling well as she has not been performing well for a few days. Kanon insists that she was fine, saying that she just needs a good night's sleep. Okada then tells her that she has a TV Drama at five o'clock the next day. Keima is playing an idol gal game on his PFP while being in the bath. As he progress through the game, Keima suddenly complains that Kanon's stun gun wielding habit was unconventional for an idol. As Keima comes out of the bath, he overhears Mari scolding Elsie for leaving the house at night. Mari tells Elsie that a girl should not walk alone in the dark. Elsie apologizes profusely. Mari hugs her and tells her that she should not make her worry. Elsie feels relieved and hugs Mari tightly while apologizing some more. Keima is not amused, and asks "What's with the drama?". Mari noticed Keima and gets angry at him. She then spends one hour lecturing and yelling at Keima. She asks him to watch over Elsie, take his responsibility as her older brother seriously and not keep thinking about games. As Mari leaves, Keima asks why was he getting scolded. Elsie, feeling guilty, apologizes again. Fed up with all the drama, Keima asks Elsie if she learned any new information about Kanon. Elsie says that she has learned a lot about Kanon, and shows Keima a number photos. Keima asks who was in the photos. Elsie replied that they are all Kanon's fans. Elsie says that they are nice and that she has learned a lot from them. Elsie tells Keima that Kanon used to be a member of the group "Citron". Keima was not impressed and asks if such information could have been found through the Internet. Elsie agrees, but she says that she found out more information that is not available on the Internet. Elsie says that Citron was originally founded for the sake of Lime, the leader of the group. However, Kanon ended up being more popular, and in the end the group broke up when the other two members quit the group. It is speculated that Kanon no longer perform songs from her Citron days because of this. Elsie believes that Kanon must be really lonely and asks Keima to be nicer to Kanon. Keima tells Elsie he will not bother because he believes that Kanon's circumstances are irrelevant to her capture. However, since he now knows what is troubling Kanon, he will start initiating contact with Kanon the next day. The next day, Keima and Elsie waits for Kanon on the rooftop after school. Keima gets frustrated when Kanon does not show up. Elsie thinks that Kanon is busy since she is an idol. Meanwhile, Kanon was waiting for the TV Drama to start shooting, they were running late. Kanon draws Keima in her book, complaining to herself that she did not get the chance to see Keima. She then flips through the book and sees the text "I have forgotten". She recalls how people forgot about her in the past, not even noticing that she was in the room. Keima receives an email message from Kanon. Elsie wondered when did Keima give Kanon his email address. Keima tells her that he had put written his email address on the CD cover and put it in her coat. Keima meet up Kanon, and finds Kanon depressed and semi-transparent again. Kanon ask Keima if she is invisible and comes closer and ask him if he were heared his song. Keima tells her that it was a nice song. Kanon is overjoyed and recovers from her depression. Kanon asks Keima if she could send him more messages. She tells him that she do not have friends on school and that he was the first person she had really talked to. Keima wonders if they have really talked to each other, but decides that it is the perfect opportunity for him. He can capture her since he is the only person Kanon can talk to about her troubles. As Keima tells her that she is free to talk to him at anytime, Kanon seems to have disappeared. Keima receives a new message from Kanon on his PFP. In the message, he sees the word "yoroskune" (a phrase expressing gratitude) repeated over and over. While buying games in a shop, Keima receives a message. He then goes to one of Kanon's fan events. It seems that the event was scheduled on short notice and Kanon was worried. After seeing Keima, Kanon says that she feel like she can keep going. Later, while Keima shops for a new laptop, he receives another message from Kanon. Meeting Kanon again, Kanon sadly tells Keima that her new song dropped off the charts. Later still, Keima meets Kanon at a water theme park. Kanon complains to Keima that she is worried that she might fall into the water because she cannot swim. Even later still, Keima meets Kanon near a recording studio. Kanon tells Keima that she messed up a recording. Keima meets Kanon again after she got yelled at by a director. Worried that she might fall over in costume, Kanon meets with Keima to ask for help. Having a bad hair day, Kanon calls Keima over to her apartment for advice. And this goes on for days. Keima gets exhausted running after Kanon. Elsie drags him to his destination by flying through the air. While flying, Keima complains that the game design for real life is flawed, only to hear his PFP announce repeatedly that he has more mail messages. Then a few days later, Keima waits for Kanon at Café Embrosia. Kanon appears in disguise. Keima then ask her what is bugging her that day. To his surprise, Kanon tells him that there is nothing wrong. She had some free time and wanted to see Keima. They noticed a video of Kanon's singing was playing in a big screen on a nearby building. While the song played, Kanon stared at Keima affectionately, making Keima feel embarrassed. Kanon suddenly noticed on her watch that it was late and she had to go. She apologizes to Keima, saying that she just wanted to see Keima for a bit, and leaves. After she left, Elsie appears. Keima and Elsie hears an announcement that there will be a Kanon Special on Music Stage at 8PM. Elsie tells Keima that she thinks that Kanon is amazing. Keima looks around, and see Kanon posters all over the city. A van passes by. It announces, through a loudspeaker, that a solo concert of Kanon will be held at Narusawa Seaside Hall on December 24th. On December 24th, Kanon waits for Keima at the steps at the entrance to Narusawa Seaside Hall. When she sees him, she calls him over. Kanon tells Keima that she will perform in the hall that night for the first time. 10,000 people will come to see her and she has never performed on such a big stage. Kanon is happy and excited. She declares that she is no longer invisible. Noticing that Keima is not paying attention, Kanon gets annoyed, thinking that he is playing games again. She comes closer to Keima and realizes that he has been listening on of her songs. Keima gets flustered, saying that it was just preparations. Kanon asks him what was he preparing for. Keima sees Kanon smiling lovingly in front of him. She asks him if he like her song. Kanon then tells Keima to praise her if he likes the song. Keima stands up and pets Kanon on the head, making her happy as she leaves. Elsie appears again. She praise Keima, saying that he is amazing, and that he should be able to capture Kanon in no time. Keima tells Elsie that he is not so sure. Kanon is getting ready for the concert. She thanks everyone around her as she enters her dressing room. Meanwhile, Keima finish playing his idol gal game on his PFP. He believes that having an idol for a girlfriend can be considered a happy ending. With Kanon, however, he sensed something was wrong. Suddenly, Okada cannot find Kanon. Okada and the rest of the staffs frantically look for Kanon, while Keima and Elsie observes from a distance. Keima then declare that he can see the ending. Trivia * Kanon's desktop computer is a parody of Microsoft Windows 7. However, the icons, taskbar, sidebar and start button are different. Category:Episodes